percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 13
Josh's P.O.V I really didn't expect that the capture the flag is really a tie. I hoped our team would win but it turns out that the other team had some tricks to it too. So, I went along, hanging with other cabins when it is free time, which is now. First, I went to Artemis Cabin. I saw Luna, Melina and Gary talking to each other, I decided to join them. I sat next to them, "Hello..." They turned to my direction. "Hi Josh," Luna said, "What's up?" "Ah, nothing much, I'm just going to spend my free time with the other cabins first. I remember the first time I came here, I pretty much didn't know anyone here at all, and now I had lots of friends." "It's the same for us too." Melina said, "When we came here, we just realized how much trouble our mother had gone through just by siring us. She had to drink from the stygian river because of a broken oath." "Well, the way she sired me isn't breaking the oath." Luna said. We all turned to her, siring her isn't breaking the oath? "Luna, what do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, I was born from my father's last breath, that's what Artemis told me." That's the first time she told me how she was born, now that explains why she didn't break the oath when she sires Luna. "Well, I better get going, see ya!" I said. "See ya." So, I jogged myself to the Poseidon's cabin, where the children of Poseidon are. I saw Mikmak, Percy and Adam there, and they seem to be cleaning up their mess. I decided to leave them to their cleaning. I walked towards Hyperion's cabin and entered it. It's now glowing in silver. My cabin is very unique, whenever it's daytime it turns to gold and when it's night it turns silver. I still am waiting for Kari to return to this camp, it's been 1-2 months since she's on a quest to save me and then she just shadow travelled somewhere. I mourned for her. I wished she could spend time with me instead of with someone else. I began to cry. I buried my face on the pillow so no one could hear me crying. Boy I was wrong. Just then, Luna came in from the door, it turns out that I haven't closed the door and she went inside. She hugged me and held my head. "Josh, what is it?" Luna asked me. I tried not to bring it up again. If I brought it up again, I might as well sob harder. "Josh, it's okay to tell me. We'll bring up a quest to get Kari back." I looked at her, and nodded my head. She scooted over me and gave me a massive big hug. "There there," Luna said. "Everything's going to be okay..." She said as I pulled away from her slowly. "You're going to find her, she's here yesterday just so you know...." I stared at her, she's here but she didn't come to see me? Why? I thought. Who is she seeing? Her other boyfriend? I began to sob. I felt like I've been abandoned by her. I buried my face on my bed and sobbed miserably. I felt capture the flag isn't really helping at all, it only provides temporary relief. The only way to completely relief my emotion is to find my girlfriend. Luna held my hand. "Josh, I'm going to sleep now, good night." "Good night." Then I heard the sound of the door closing. I cried about 30 minutes, which I always do to let out all of my pent out emotions. I don't want to let it go in some other form. I don't want to break down trees or other cabins. I would get in trouble for that, so the best form to let it go is to cry. After 30 minutes, I went to sleep. Category:Center of Light Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page